staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 grudnia 1991
TP1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wszystko o działce 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.40 Na zdrowie - mag. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Dla młodych widzów: 5 -10 -15 10.30 J. angielski dla dzieci 10.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. USA 10.55 Honorowy kodeks oficerski - dok. program wojskowy 11.20 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie - SOS dla ziemi - cz. 2 dok. filmu francuskiego o dramatycznych warunkach życia mieszkańców przemysłowego miasta nad Morzem Kaspijskim w ZSRR 12.20 ... i w Ostrej świecisz Bramie 12.30 Nieznany Grunwald - rep. 13.00 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski program satelitarny, m.in. film z serii "Planety", relacja malarzy francuskich z podróży po Chinach, legendy Luwru 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kacze opowieści" i film "Tajemnice starej kopalni" (przygodowy) 15.15 Czas rodzin: samotność w rodzinie 15.45 Kto się boi szkoły: zdrowa szkoła 16.25 W kręgu sztuki - reportaż z przeglądu filmów o sztuce 16.55 Katolicki magazyn młodzieżowy 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Butik - mag. 18.00 Wywiad tygodnia 18.05 Program publicystyczny 18.25 "Detektyw w sutannie": "Podrzutek" - odc. filmu krymin. (seryjnego) prod. USA 19.15 Dobranoc: Domel 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.20 "Luizjana" - odc. 3 filmu kostiumowego USA 21.55 Sportowa sobota 22.25 "Marsjanin" w hurtowni czyli "Trzeci oddech kaczuchy" 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.40 "Spisek" - film fab. (dramat obyczajowy) prod. angielskiej TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Kaliber 91 - wojskowy program dok. 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 9.30 Ona - magazyn kobiecy 10.00 CNN 10.10 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia polskiego kina: "Ósmy dzień tygodnia" (film fab., obyczajowy), prod. polskiej z 1958 roku 12.40 Przecież to znamy... program Waldemara Malickiego 13.00 Zwierzęta świata. "Bezcenna przyroda" - "Inwazja na lagunę Truk" - dok. film prod. angielskiej 13.30 Klub Yuppies?" - program dla młodzieży 14.00 Video Junior 14.30 Sport: koszykówka zawodowa NBA USA 15.20 Program dnia 15.25 Vademecum teatromana 16.00 ,,6" z -49" - teleturniej 16.25 Losowanie Toto-Lotka 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Nocni grabarze" - odc. 2 serialu komediowego prod. francuskiej 17.30 "Jetsonowie" - odc. 11 serialu animow. USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19.20 Festiwal WRO'91 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki" - Jan Sawka w Warszawie 20.00 Pamięci Witolda Rowickiego - nadzwyczajny koncert symfoniczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Słowo na niedzielę 21.25 Bez znieczulenia 21.40 Irlandzkie impresje 21.50 "Prawdziwy bohater" - odc. 2 filmu seryjnego (obyczajowego) prod. angielskiej 22.50 Klub jazzowy "Dwójki" 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 Elephant Boy — serial dla dzieci 7.30 The Flying Kiwi — serial przyg. 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych 12.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — kanad. serial przyg. 12.30 What a Country — serial obycz. 13.00 Beyond 2000 — mag. ze świata nauki i techniki 14.00 Combat — serial wojenny 15.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 16.00 Monkey — chiński serial dla dzieci 17.00 240-Robet — serial dokumentalny 18.00 Joanie Loves Chachi — serial 18.30 Colour in the Creek 19.00 Robin of Sherwood — serial 20.00 TJ Hooker — serial krym. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries — progr. o nie wyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Cops I — reportaż o akcjach policyjnych na żywo 22.30 Cops II — reportaż o akcjach policyjnych na żywo 23.00 Wolna amerykanka 24.00 The Rookies — serial 1.00 The Outsider — serial 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 6.00 Snooker 8.00 Narciarstwo 9.00 Pilote — belgijski mag. sportów motorowych 9.30 Eurobics 10.00 Bowling — mistrz. Holandii 11.00 Le Lion d’Angers 12.00 Gillette World Sport Specjal — mag. 12.30 Koszykówka 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 15.00 Sporty wodne 15.30 Tenis z Caen — finały 16.00 Golf z Sun City — retransmisja 18.00 Sporty motor. 19.00 Hiszpania — La Vuelta Tour, kolarstwo 20.00 European Truck Festival 21.00 Go. Holend. mag. sportów motor. 22.00 Międzynar. kickboxing 22.30 Formuła I — film 23.00 Golf z Sun City — retransm. 23.50 Golf 24.00 Żeglarstwo 0.30 Bowling 1.00 Tenis 1.30 Boks w USA 3.30 Hiszp. futbol w college’ach 4.30 Tenis MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 11.00 The Big Picture — nowości filmowe 11.30 MTV’s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Teledyski prezentuje Ray Cokes 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps rap show 18.00 Week in Rock — tygodniowy przegląd infor. muz. 18.30 The Big Picture — informator filmowy, wywiady 19.00 MTV’s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 21.00 Saturday Night Live — progr. rozryw. 22.00 Partyzone — muzyka taneczna świata 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą Sat 1 7.30 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 High Chaparral — western, serial USA 9.30 Forum Gospodarcze 10.00 Tora! Tora! Tora! — film fab. USA, 1969 12.05 Glücksrad — show 12.45 Bingo — telegra 13.20 Fantasy Island — serial film. USA 14.10 Der Weibsteufel — austral. film fab. 15.45 Angesagt! — dyskusje o programie 16.15 Zapp — zabawa z pilotem tv 16.40 Pearl Harbor — serial USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family — serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 18.50 Quadriga — mag. polit. 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Im Banne des Unheimlichen — film krym. RFN, 1968 21.55 Wiadomości i sport 22.00 Die Profis, ang. serial krym. 23.00 Schulmädchen — Report, cz. 12 — film erot. RFN, 1978 0.30 Liebe in 3 Dimensionen — film erot. RFN, 1972 2.00 Schulmädchen — Report, cz. 12